Carry On
by John Marros
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you usually make lemonade. In Daniel Kellen's case, he tried to make lemonade and ended up dead. Now, after a meeting with the Alpha Pokemon, he begins a new life in a world he believed fiction. Mostly animeverse, but will have game elements. Indefinite Hiatus
1. Prologue: March out of the Darkness

**A/N: Hola, readers. Welcome to the first installment of a long overdue fic called Carry On. To be honest, I stored this story away in the attic about five months ago, when I was on break from school. And yes, it's another Pokemon fic, sue me. Anyway this a first person perspective on dying and being brought back in the Pokemon World. **

**DK: I finally get a spot in the light?**

**Yes, you do. but it's going to be painful.**

**DK: Why?**

**Wash: Because you get tortured and shot in the head.**

**DK: WHAT!?**

**Wash! Shooting Range, Now!**

**Wash: *Snort*Whatever**

**Anyway, rambling over. Time to move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Pokemon franchise. that belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo**

* * *

It's just another day in the world I live in. Or at least it should be. If you're questioning the madness in my statement, let me remember the world 'you' live in and the one I used to live in. If I recall my life on what I like to call 'Earth 0', I could tell you that it was complete shit. In the mornings, I would go to class and and then afterward, I would ready myself for a string of job interviews. Now, this doesn't sound too bad, unless you count that on the last week I lived on Earth 0, I had twenty interviews and was turned away for the jackass that was less qualified than I was. It's safe to say that I was beyond pissed. I'd been trying to get a job for the past three months, only for them all to end in the same result. Any person in my position would have most likely given up by now, but I was persistent. At the end of my last interview, I was finally in luck. This restaurant needed servers, and badly. I got the job and they said I wa- wait a minute, I'm rambling. The point is, I didn't have the greatest luck. In fact, I still don't have much luck.

As I was going to each of these interviews, I didn't know that I was being shadowed by a local gang, or that they were the ones messing up all my interviews. After I got my last job on that planet, I was approached by the 'lieutenant' of said gang asking me to join their ranks. I declined and went on my merry way. After that first shift at the restaurant, I was ambushed and kidnapped by a bunch of thugs that I would soon find out were members of the gang that approached me. They stuffed a potato sack over my head and knocked me out with a blow to the head. When I came to, I was tied to an armchair and was surrounded by the gang. I didn't see anyone I recognized, except for the lieutenant that offered recruitment. I was blender of mixed emotions: I was scared that I was going to die; confused as to where I was; angry for being forced into a meeting with a gang I refused to join; and frustrated that they wanted me so badly. I couldn't for the life of me understand what stood out about me. I was snapped back to reality by a punch to the face.

"Good, now that we've got your attention," my assailant said. "Let's begin." An artificial light came on from above, extinguishing the darkness. In front of me was a man about six foot in height and looked like he went to gym juiced up on steroids. He was bald, definitely white and was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and combat boots. If I had to compare him to a celebrity, he'd look like a mix of David Draiman with Dolph Lundgren's body from Rocky IV. I noticed a .45 in his right hand. I had a feeling it was going to be used tonight. It's target: probably me. "Now, What is your name?" the man asked. I stayed silent. He came up to me and pistol whipped me. "I ask again: What is your name?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" I yelled. He had an angry look on his face and turned to his lieutenant.

"You wanted to recruit this random chicken shit?" He yelled. "Not only is he defiant, he's got a mouth that will get him in trouble." the lieutenant came into the light, sweating and his eyes shifting.

"Sir, He's the most qualified for our next job." the lieutenant said. "He's got skills with coding that is only seen in hackers." I knew my past was going to come back to haunt me. Yes, I was a hacker at one point in my life. No, I didn't get caught, but a close call made me realize that I don't want to see the inside of a prison cell. The boss punched his lieutenant and turned back to me.

"The way I see it, you have two choices:" he said. "Either join us and we get this job done, or," he pulled the hammer back on the gun. "You take a dip in the pier and the sharks get a hold of you." He approached me to the point that his face was mere inches from my face. "What's it gonna be?" he asked. I did the best my mind could come up with. I spat in his face. He reeled back and wiped his face of the spit and blood.

"If those are my choices, I'd rather be fed to the sharks!" I yelled. He chucked and pointed the gun at my head.

"Say hi to God for me." Was the last thing I heard. Well, that and the bang of the gun going off. And that was my last day on Earth 0. If you're wondering how I'm telling you this if I'm dead, I'll explain that, right about... now.

After the bang, my vision went white then ironically, black. I wandered the darkness for a few minutes when I tripped and fell on something soft. I look down and I see a bed. I look around and see the darkness fade to what looks like a military barracks. When I make the connection I think, 'shit, if this is heaven, I want a refund on my life', but then the entrance to the barracks opened. Through the doorway walked in a woman, dressed in an officer's uniform. Her complexion was pale, as was her blonde hair. Her suit was gray with black trim, the shirt she wore under it was blood red. If that didn't weird me out, her eyes did. They were a shade of red that was only seen in the Gears of War death logo and they scared the hell out of me. Seeing as she was dressed as an officer, I greeted her as such. I stood up and saluted to my best abilities. She smirked at me.

"At ease, Soul." She said. I relaxed and brought my hand down.

"Permission to speak, Ma'am." I said.

"Granted." She replied.

"Ma'am, If this is heaven, then may I have a refund on my life?" I asked. She started laughing. I didn't see anything in the question I asked. "What's so funny?" She stopped laughing and glared at me. I could feel her eyes boring into me, like drills looking for oil.

"Normally, I would have led you to heaven already." She said. "But, my father reviewed your life and did not like outcome you were dealt with. I also took a peek at your file and I have to say I agree with him." I looked at her like she was a bit crazy.

"So, what? I'm going to meet God?" I asked. She then looked at me like I was crazy.

"God?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her question. It was almost as if she hadn't heard of the entity.

"Yeah." I said. "You know, Allah, Zion, Jehovah, God. Different name, same entity." She then looked at me with a concerned look.

"This may sound a little off, considering you're dead," She started. "But where are you from?" She was right, I did find it odd, but I indulged her none the less.

"Um, Lubbock, Texas." I said. She then had a look of either fear or shock, I could never tell the difference. All of a sudden, the barracks around us disappeared back into darkness. "Hey, what's the big id- WHOA!" When I turned to talked to her, she was gone. In her place was a giant gray serpent. She and horizontal black and red lines alternating down the underside of her body. On its face, was golden mask. On its back were rib like protrusions the same shade of gold as the mask. Sticking out of the 'ribs' were six black tentacles that had pointed red tips on them. Anyone else would have taken one look at it and tried to get as far away from it as possible. I, on the other hand knew exactly what it was. One of the perks of being an antisocial hacker extraordinaire, I was able to get my hands on games, lots and lots of games. One of my personal favorites is, you guessed it, Pokemon. It was safe to say that my mind was torn. On one hand, I was staring at a Pokemon, a creature that doesn't exist on Earth 0, yet It was in awe at this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Um, is there a reason I'm standing in front of a Pokemon?" I asked. "and not just any Pokemon, the Renegade Pokemon?" She looked down at me, the came down to eye level with me.

"I don't know," She said with a mental voice. "But I know someone who does." All of a sudden, a bright light filled the darkness. When the light faded, standing next to me was a man, who appeared to be in his late 20's. He was wearing a white suit with gold trim and tie. In his hand was golden cane,with a piece of what I believed was amber, but etched inside was a golden cross.

"I'll take it from here, Giratina." He said. "This human has many questions, and don't think you will be able to answer any of them." Giratina nodded. In a shimmer, she disappeared from existence. I turned my attention to the man next to me. "Now, let's start with introductions. I may not look like it, but I am the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus." I gave him a looked that said, 'you should be in an asylum.'

"Okay, I'll play along." I said. "My name is Daniel Kellen, but the few friends I did have called me DK. I was born on January 20th, 1993 in Lubbock, Texas. I'm 5'10" and am a psychotic antisocial computer geek. My main hobbies are playing video games and playing and listening to music." Arceus chuckled.

"I know who you are, Daniel." Arceus said. "After all, I was present in your creation." That last statement hit me the wrong way.

"Dude!" I yelled. "I didn't need to know you were there when my parents were doing the dirty deed." This time, Arceus let out a string of laughter that had me even chuckling. He wiped a tear away from his eye and settled down.

"What I mean is I helped my brother form your path." Arceus said. "you weren't meant to die the way you did. The only reason your path took a detour was because of my brother's divine creature fallen." I raised an eyebrow at him. I had heard the stories of Satan veering people off of their chosen paths, but to know it happened to me made my stomach turn.

"I guess I owe Father Johnson an apology." I said. And then some other detail hit me. "Wait a minute, did you say 'brother'?" Arceus nodded.

"Yes, the one you call God is my brother." Arceus stated. "After we were born, we decided to try an experiment: two dimensions. We each made one and decided to see which one was more prosperous. As you can see, I chose to make myself in the form of a Pokemon, while my brother stayed in the background as a faceless deity." I nodded.

"Go on." was all I said.

"Every millennium, We review each others universe and determine how well it's running. There was no contest to these reviews, only to see how we rule differently."

"...Okay, what does that have to do with me?" I asked. Arceus looked me dead in the eye.

"I saw the events that unfolded the day you died." Arceus said. "I believe that you are a good person, who fate had dealt bad cards to. That and the deck was stacked against you." I may not have shown it, but I was a little pissed.

"my life was rigged?" I asked. Arceus nodded. "So who do I have to thank for that?"

"That would be the one you humans call Satan." Arceus replied. "The last time I reviewed my brothers universe, I had the pleasure of meeting the one the my brother dubbed 'The Fallen'. Very mischievous." I nodded and decided to get straight to the point.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you, if I belong to your brothers universe?" I asked. Arceus put his hand on my shoulder.

"How long do you think it has been since you died?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it and thought about it. In my mind, it only felt like thirty minutes since I died.

"Maybe thirty minutes?" I asked. Arceus shook his head.

"You've been dead for a little over a year." Was all he said. I took a step back. I could handle finding out my body expired a week ago at most, but a year. Who the hell was running this operation? Oh, right: Arceus and his brother God.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "A year!? It feels like almost an hour ago I felt the bullet enter my brain and made my vision go white. What the hell have I been doing this past year?" Arceus' expression didn't change.

"Let me answer your question with a question of my own." Arceus said. "Have you ever wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer?" I looked at him like he was high. And I mean higher than a kite-flyer listening to 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. Arceus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Arceus replied. "After several incidents involving Satan, God made it protocol to send me all premature deaths of those he deemed good people." He then said something I never expect a deity to say. "Now, why don't we ignore all the bullshit and get straight to the point. You are going to be brought to my universe." I nodded.

"What's the catch?" I asked

"No catch, just righting a few wrongs and giving your life back." he said. "I've set up for you to meet with someone on Route 1, near Viridian City in Kanto, though they don't know it."

"Wait!" I yelled. "You're sending me to a new home without any of my old stuff. I mean, clothes I can just get more, but my music, instruments, laptop, games; those are all valuable to me."Arceus nodded.

"I knew you would say that." he said. "Which is why after I was given your file, I had all of your belongings transported to the Hall of Origins, where they have been untouched for the past year. You will get it all back in due time, but for now, you will only get some small stuff for now. Are you ready to go?"

That was a question I was asking myself. Was I ready to let go of my old life and get thrust into a new one? Hell, yeah! Granted, I'll miss my parents and friends, but this was a way for me to start over. But something that was still bugging me.

"One more question." I said. Arceus nodded. "How come Giratina didn't know who God was when I mentioned him? Arceus chuckled.

"She and the rest of her siblings don't believe me when I say I have a brother." he said. I laughed that his children were acting like, well children. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Good. When you wake up, you will be in the middle of Rural Route 1 in the Kanto Region." After he said that there was a blinding light, then everything went to black again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, lots of talkie, talkie, a meeting of dimensional proportions and dimensional relocation. If I offended any reader of certain religions on my characters view of God, I do not mean to. Anyway, If you like this story, favorite it, follow it, or both. if there is anything I can do the revise this story, lay it out in a review or a PM, just don't flame me, or I'll throw a steak in your face. One more note, this story will tie in with my other story 'Unfinished' as it takes place three years prior to the events of 'Unfinished'.**

**DK: The Pain!**

**Suck it up. **

**Wash: Or I'll put you in the target area**

**DK: Yipe!**

**Until next round,**

**Phant0m**


	2. Away we go

**A/N: Well, here's another installment of Carry On. Who would have thought writing two stories at once would be difficult? **

**DK: Um, Everyone**

**Shut up, D. Anyway, if anyone reading this story is waiting for me to continue Unfinished, you may have to wait a little longer. No, I'm putting on hiatus for more work on this one,**

**DK: AWW!**

***slaps DK* Anyway, I'm just extending the deadline. I wanna practice my skills for writing a Pokemon battle before I release the next chapter. And DK, you can't complain because you'll be in Unfinished as well.**

**DK: *crouches in a corner* Okay.**

**Good. Hey lets talk to some reviewers.**

**Ravinae: Thank you for the good review. I'll keep what you said in mind if I write another story that mentions God. On my writing, I've been writing, personally since 10th grade, so I hope it developed over time.**

**Wolvesmature: Trust me, I had the same problem with my Fallout/Desert Punk crossover. but with Pokemon, there was more material I could cover. Also a good way to stay interested in a story is to incorporate something that interests you in it. For example, in this story, you will see a lot of music played and that is because that is my interest. When I write, I listen to music and that is what fuels my stories. **

**Anyway, rambling over. Hey, look in the sky! *points upwards***

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Pokemon franchise. that belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the Pokemon Company. I also do not own any of the music shown in this story. That belongs to the respective copyright owners.**

* * *

As I came to, My eyes shot open. As an involuntary action, I bolted upright and breathed in the air of my new life. As I got my breathing controlled, I began to survey my surroundings. I was on a dirt road, surrounded by most likely miles of forest. 'Well, this is how it starts' I thought. I thought back to my conversation with Arceus and what I had gone through back on Earth 0. In the end, I found this to be a blessing in disguise. I remembered a song that I listened to and still do today. It was a song of prayer to change ones way of living. In the bridge the lines 'Tu que estas en alto cielo, echame tu bendicion' were sung. When translated to English it means, 'You who are in high heaven, give me your blessing.' The whole thing with me dying wouldn't be called a blessing, but the end game definitely was.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still wearing the yellow polo shirt and black slacks from work that night. Strangely, they didn't reek from lack of wash, like I was expecting them to. I dug into my pockets to find my cellphone and headphones in the right one. It was a Samsung Galaxy S Aviator. I'd had it for about a year and was a lifeline like no other. I returned the contents back to my pocket and continued to look around. I looked towards the treeline and saw something that stuck out under a tree. I moved in closer to tree to examine the mass and a smile crept onto my face. It was my backpack. I quickly approached the bag and picked it up. It had some weight to it, so it was full. I opened it to find a change of clothes and my laptop.

"Awesome." I said. I decided I didn't want to travel around in slacks and a polo shirt, I quickly changed into the change of clothes. After a few minutes of undressing and redressing, I was finally out of the stuffy work clothes. Instead, I was wearing one of the many band shirts that I owned. It was an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt that I had bought back in 2010 on the inaugural Uproar tour. It was black with a gold picture depicting an hourglass made of human bones with the band's trademark, 'Death Bat' flying about. On the back was the dates they would be touring for Uproar. In my legs I wore a pair of Old Navy boot cut jeans with a black leather belt. Strangely enough, there were six clasps on the belt in a pattern of three near each pocket. I didn't question it and just put it on to keep my pants up. On my feet were a pair of Faded Glory hi-tops that I bought from Wal-Mart my third semester of college.

I stowed the work clothes in my bag and set the bag on my shoulders. Waiting a moment to adjust for added weight, I decided I need to get to some sort of civilization. Seeing as a walk to nowhere would get boring, I pulled my phone and headphones out and opened my music player. The first thing I noticed about my music was the band names. Some of them were normal, like Halestorm, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, and Coheed and Cambria; but others were changed up to accommodate for the Pokemon world. For example, Theory of a Deadman was now Theory of a Dusknoir; Sick Puppies was Sick Lilipup; Lacuna Coil was, well the list could go on, but that's not point. I decided to check out 'Lowlife' by what the artist bar called Theory of a Dusknoir. To my surprise it was still the same song. I rolled with it and moved on to my next dilemma: picking which way to go. Deciding to leave my choice to chance, I dug into my pockets until I found a quarter in my left pocket. 'Okay, heads, I go the backwards direction. Tails, I go the forward direction' I thought. I flipped the coin high into the air. When it came down, it landed on tails. "Okay, forward I go." Was all I said as I started walking in my chosen direction.

The trip wasn't all bad. I had my music with me, the sun was shining and the best part was, no gun men trying to kill me. Twenty minutes and five songs later, I was stopped by an obstruction in the road. Standing in the middle of the road was a jackal like Pokemon standing at about 2'. its color scheme was blue and black, with a yellow collar of fur on its neck. Its eyes were blood red and it looked like it was wearing a mask. Next to its eyes were two bulbous appendages, hanging freely. I knew what Pokemon it was immediately, but my only question was 'What the hell is it doing in Kanto?' It looked at me with a frightened expression. I looked around for any sign of its family, but found none. He was alone. In a way, we were kind of in common. Lost in a strange land.

As 'Welcome Home' by Coheed & Cambria ended in my head phones, I stepped forward to go around the little Pokemon. Immediately, it stiffened into a offensive stance. I put my hands up, as a gesture of no harm.

"Easy buddy." I said. "I'm just trying to get by you." He kept his eyes on me as I slowly inched around him. I was almost past it when, all of a sudden, it tensed up and ran behind me. "What the hell?" I was confused as to why it was hiding behind me. That is, until I heard a voice coming out of the trees.

"Finally," it started. "It's about time I catch up to the damned thing." A man walked out of the tree line. He looked to be in his late twenties. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, with a black biker's jacket, black skinny jeans and pointed-toe boots. He took one look at me and just spat on the ground. "Look, buddy, I've been tracking that Riolu for three days straight. And there's no way in hell am I losing it to you." I looked down the the Riolu and it looked back at me with fear in its eyes, shaking its head. I could tell right away that it didn't want to go with the guy.

"Look man," I started. "It seems the little guy doesn't want to go with you. I suggest you look for another quarry." I noticed his eye twitch as he started to laugh. I started getting a bad vibe from this guy. Not the kind people get when they get caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar, but the kind that reacts when there's imminent danger. His laughter began to subside, and he recomposed himself.

"Want?" he asked. "I don't care what it wants! All I care about is what I want. And what I want is that Riolu." And there was the magic phrase. I'll admit, there are times where I'm heartless, but that just comes with me being antisocial. This guy on the other hand, was scum and it was beyond me how he obtained a trainer's license.

"Well, with that attitude, your desires aren't getting granted." I said. He began stepping forward. "Take one more step, I'll knock your lights out." he stopped in an instant and pulled what I thought was gumball out of his jacket pocket.

"I've got an idea." he said. "How about we settle this in a battle." As he said this, I noticed the formerly assumed gumball enlarge into the size of a softball. It was half red and half white. I had to be an idiot not to see it was a Poke-ball.

"Hate to break it to ya," I started. "But I'm no trainer." he then gave me a look that I knew all to well: disbelief. Seriously, back on Earth 0, no one believed I was as good with computers as I made myself out to be. His face shifted into an evil smile that would have put the Joker to shame.

"You know what, I don't care." He said. He tossed the Poke-ball into the air, where it opened and expelled a white beam of energy. The energy shot to the ground, and began to take shape. When the energy died down, in its place was a pokemon I had no problem identifying. It had extremely light tan, almost white fur and very angry eyes. It had a round torso, where its face was located and skinny arms and legs. I've seen the Pokemon anime and I know first hand how much damage a Mankey could do. "as long as you're out of the way!" I'll admit, I was scared when the Mankey stared me down, but I wasn't about to move from between him and the Riolu behind me. "You ready to die, punk?" I just smirked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." I replied. "But I'd like to see the monkey try to kill me, bitch." With that last comment, I could see the steam erupting from his ears.

"That's it!" He cried. "Mankey, use Karate Chop on this pond scum." the Pokemon complied and rushed towards me. I put up my arms to defend, and hopefully keep me obtaining any broken ribs. As soon as I was within its arms reach, it began to chop on my arms. After a minute, it stopped and jumped back to its trainer.

"Resilient little fuck, ain't he?" he asked. His Pokemon immediately nodded in agreement, or it was shifting for balance, I couldn't tell since his body was his head. I could still feel the sting of the previous attack, and from my experience, there was only more assaults from the monkey-pig Pokemon to come. "Mankey, keep using Karate Chop on this guy until he succumbs to the stupidity of facing off against me. Hell, do so until he's dead for all I care." The Pokemon screeched as it rushed me again. I held my arms in the same defensive position again as the Mankey began chopping away at my arms. I stood there taking the hits, my arms finally going numb from the continuous hits. Try as it might, the Pokemon could not get me to back down, but with all walls, sometimes they just fall. After nearly five minutes of defense, I felt a crack which in turn, caused me to drop my stance. As my arms fell, the Mankey Karate Chopped me across the face, dropping me like a sack of potatoes. After I fell, the Pokemon jumped back to its trainer.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "Looks like I win." He returned his Mankey and pulled out what I believed was an empty Poke-ball. As he stepped towards the frightened Riolu, I mustered whatever strength I had at the time into a leg sweep, causing the trainer to fall over. As he fell, his Poke-ball flew into the forest, most likely capturing some unsuspecting Pokemon.

"Damn you!" He yelled. "That was my last Poke-ball! I will kill you" I tried crawling away, but he got up faster than I could move and started to kick me in the gut. I could feel the pain I already had double as the angry trainer continued to kick me in the torso and abdominal area. Soon, he flipped me onto my back and started to punch the living daylights out of me. I kind of chuckled inwardly. 'I wonder what protocol is for an already revived human being sent back to the afterlife' was what I was thinking as I started to black out. Fortunately, the beatings stopped as I heard an impact to my far left. I opened my eyes to see the trainer sprawled out a good twenty feet from me. I heard a growl and saw a faint glow from my right. It turned to see the Riolu standing next to me with a glowing white hand and anger in his eyes. I on the other hand, just laid there, waiting for the feeling to returned to my upper body.

As soon as I could feel my arms, I crawled towards the nearest tree and propped myself into a sitting position. Boy was it painful. I sighed. I recapped the last couple of hours that started with a resurrection and ended with me getting broken and bloodied by protecting a Pokemon that didn't even belong to me. Yep... Good day. I was brought back to reality by the Riolu yipping quietly as the get my attention.

"you knock that asshole out?" I asked. It gave me a look that said, 'do you see anyone else here?' it walked closer to me and sat next to me. I lift my sore, yet unbroken arm to pet him. "Thanks buddy." After that, my eyes closed and I was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm starting to feel sorry for DK.**

**DK: Damn right you should! This is your fault.**

**I know, but hey: Whatever doesn't kill you, makes yo- oooooooooohhhhhh. Forget I said anything, anyway, if you like the story, favorite it, follow it or both. Got something constructive to say, leave in a review or PM me if you feel like it. If I see even a single spark of a flame, the steak I mentioned in the last chapter will be launched... That and Riolu.**

**Until Next Round**

**Phant0m**


	3. Asylum

**A/N: Finally, I got another chapter done. I know it's a little late, but it's done none the less. Now, I've got some news for you readers.**

**DK: is it good news?**

**...I'll just keep it at news, but now it's time for response.**

**SuperHoundoom: Thanks for the compliment. I've never read any of the stories that use the premise because, I've been a fan of realism and being sucked into a game didn't catch my eye... not that dying and being resurrected in another world is a real thing. That and I couldn't handle writing dialogue where the main character is being talked at.**

**UchihaLord15: Thanks for that. I first read the concept in the story 'Twisted Fate, Shattered State,' by SneakyDevil. the premise was pretty gritty, so I tried the concept and put a more light-hearted spin on it.**

**So, rambling over on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Unfortunately, my nap didn't last as long as I would have liked it to. Before I passed out, the next song starting on my phone was 'Hurricane' by Theory of a Dusknoir, formally Theory of a Deadman on Earth 0. When I jolted awake, 'When Darkness Falls' by Killswitch Engage was starting. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered me, but the intro scream seemed louder than usual. It had more power to it; power only seen in black metal. I opened my eyes and freaked out for a second, before I remembered my whole situation of dying and being brought back by Arceus. I felt a weight on my leg, so I looked down to see that the Riolu was taking a nap and was using my leg as a pillow.

I jumped a little when I heard a car door slam shut. This in turn, woke up the Riolu, who gave me a groggy look. I turned my head to my left and saw and old jeep parked in the middle of the road. On the driver's side, I saw a figure of what I assumed was a man. I couldn't tell because one of the things I didn't have on me was my glasses and my near-sightedness was besting me. However, my assumption was proven correct as the figure move towards me.

"Are you alright young man?" the man asked. He was now standing a good two feet away from and I could get a good look at him. He looked to be in his early sixties, with wrinkle on his face looking like rivers parallel to each other. He had gray hair, but I could tell, once upon a time that it was brown. His eyes were the same color his hair used to be and they looked like they had seen a lot in his life. If I had to compare him to someone from Earth 0, I'd say he looked like Harrison Ford. His attire consisted of a black button-up shirt, Khaki slacks held up with a black leather belt and brown loafers.

"I'm a little worse for wear," I started. "But, I think I'll live." He gave me a look that I could tell he was thinking I hit my head. "Any chance you're heading to Viridian City? 'Cause, by the way I feel, I've deduced that I have a broken right arm, and something wrong with my ribs. I can still breath pretty easily, so I'm praying it's only bruising." The old man nodded and tried to help me up... by grabbing my broken arm. "Argh! Other one."

"Sorry," The old man said. He grabbed my unbroken arm and pulled me up to my feet. As soon as I was standing,the Riolu clutched my pant leg "Mind If I ask how you got in this state?" I turned my head the direction his jeep was facing and saw the punk from earlier still lying unconscious.

"That sorry excuse of a trainer," I said. He looked at the man and them back at me, as if seeking more into the story. "I'll tell ya what happened after I'm not in pain." The old man nodded and helped me into the jeep. Before he could close the door, the Riolu jumped into my lap. I noticed the old man smile at the scene, before closing the door. He quickly ran to the driver's side of the jeep and got in. in a split second, the engine turned over and roared to life. The man then turned his head back and began driving in reverse. After a moment, he passed a turn-off and stopped. He then put it in drive and turned into the turn-off, stopped and reversed and pulled out, turning the vehicle towards the direction he was originally driving towards. As soon as we were going straight, I decided to take my phone out.

"Ah, what the hell?" I yelled. In my hand, my phone was sitting with a completely shattered screen. I hit the power button and found it still worked. 'Great. Now, I gotta add new phone to my ever expanding list of things I need for this world,' I thought.

"There a problem, son?" the old man asked. I raised my phone to his attention.

"My phone's shattered," I said. "I can probably save the SD card, but it would be more money than it's worth to get the phone repaired." The man nodded, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, I'm sorry you've lost your phone," the man said. "But I'm sure you can get another model like that for about $20." I let that information sink in. 'So, this universe uses the same currency format as the U.S. On Earth 0,' I thought. "But, I think you would be better off getting a new model." I nodded and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Mind if I crank up some tunes?" I asked him. He nodded. I turned the dial on the radio and all that was on was oldies. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy some oldies from time to time, but I wasn't in the mood. After fiddling with the tuning dial, I settled on a classic rock station.

_I think of all the education that I've missed__  
__But then my homework was never quite like this!__Ow! Got it bad,__  
__Got it bad,__  
__Got it bad,__  
__I'm hot for teacher!_

"I've got it bad, so bad. I'm hot for teacher," I sang along. "Man, I can't remember the last time I head this song." I looked down at the Riolu, who was bobbing his head to the rhythm. I head the man chuckle.

"Ah yes, no one can ever resist the music of Van Halen," The man said. "In fact, I hear this song twice a day at the lab. Though, my assistant doesn't have a voice like David Lee Roth or in this case, you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one to notice that little talent of yours." The man said. I sunk into my seat. Normally, I wouldn't sing around people, unless I was with my family. But, I guess the pain of my injuries was inhibiting my normal habits. "By the way, do you have a name?"

"Oh! Sorry about that," I started. "I guess my brain is a little more messed up than I thought it was. I'm Daniel Kellen, but I usually have everyone refer to me as DK. And what may I call you?"

"Well, most recognize me because of my profession," he started. "But for now, you can call me Samuel." I looked at him with an investigator's eye, but could not for the life of me figure it out. From my perspective, he didn't look like anyone from the Pokemon world.

"Well, thanks for ride to the hospital, Samuel," I said. "I can't pay you for the gas, but as soon as I find a job, I will try my best to pay you back." Samuel shook his head.

"No need to pay me back Daniel," Samuel said. "What kind of person would I be if I made you pay for a trip to the hospital?" I would have given a thoughtful opinion, but my brain-mouth barrier was shut down.

"As of now, you seem like the good Samaritan type, since most others would call for an ambulance, wait for it to arrive and then leave me to my own devices." I said. "But thanks anyway." Samuel nodded and then there was silence. Seeing as we weren't talking, I decided to take a nap. The last thing I remembered before falling into REM sleep, was the soothing guitar of 'Stairway to Heaven' starting on the radio.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was awoken by a sharp jerk of the vehicle making an abrupt stop. My eyes shot open to see what happened when I saw the we were out of the forest and in a city and parked in front of a building that I believed at the moment was the hospital. Samuel cut the engine and exited the vehicle, only to open the passenger side door and let me out. Slowly, I dragged myself out of my seat and felt my feet plant on pavement. As soon as the door was closed, we made our way to the emergency room. As soon as we stepped in, we greeted by one of the resident MD's on staff.

"Another aide get assaulted while feeding the Pokemon?" he asked. Samuel shook his head.

"I found him out on Route 1 in this condition," Samuel said. "He's no doctor, but he knows he has a broken arm and he thinks there may be something wrong with his ribs." The doctor nodded and gave me a quick once over. He started prodding at my torso, only for me to hiss in pain.

"There's definitely something damaged there," The doctor started. "but we won't know more until we get him up to radiology. Can I get your name?" I nodded.

"Daniel Kellen," I said. He nodded and gestured for us to follow.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel," the doctor said. "My name is Dr. Foley. I'm gonna ask you a few questions for your medical records." I nodded in understanding. "Okay, first one: how old are you?"

"Twenty sir." I said. He jotted it down on a computer tablet in his hands.

"two: have you ever, or are currently taking any recreational drugs, stimulants or alcohol?" he asked.

"Never touched the stuff, never will," I said. He nodded and jotted my answer down.

"Three: Are you or were you ever a Pokemon Trainer?" he continued. I shook my head.

"No, sir." I said.

"Do you have any allergies or medical conditions we need to know about?" he asked.

"Does FUBAR count?" I asked. Foley shook his head. "just the usual seasonal allergies." he nodded. He spouted off about ten other questions, but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked down at the Riolu clutching to my pant leg and thought back to the doctor's earlier question about being a trainer. In truth, I thought being a trainer would be beneficial to being here on Earth P, which is what I call this world. We reached radiology and I was set on a table with a lead apron on. Dr. Foley was about to leave to start the X-Ray, but he saw the Riolu sitting next to me.

"Son, I thought you said you weren't a trainer." Foley said. I looked down at Riolu and chuckled.

"I'm not," I replied. "He kinda grew attached to me." I said.

"Well, we can't get a clear X-Ray with him in here." I nodded and got down to eye level with Riolu.

"Hey buddy," I started. "You know I'm a little banged up, right?" He nodded. "Well, that guy over there," I pointed at Dr. Foley, "wants to help me get better. To do that, they need to take pictures of my insides to determine if anything is broken. Unfortunately it's not a group picture, so I'm gonna need you with Samuel while I get fixed up." Riolu then let go of my leg and ran to Samuel. I looked at Dr. Foley and Samuel and saw their faces in shock.

"My boy," Samuel started. "I've never seen a bond that strong between a human and a wild Pokemon before." I chuckled, which actually hurt.

"Well, we've got a bit of a mutual understanding," I said. "Now, can we get wrapped up? I'd actually like to get some substantial sleep." Foley and Samuel laughed and left the room.

After about twenty minutes dealing with X-Rays, I was moved to an examination room, where I waited for the results. In the room with me were Samuel and Riolu. Using my unbroken arm, I started playing with Riolu, using only a tongue depressor and a rubber glove, rigged into a type of dangling contraption. With the tongue depressor in my hand, I began shaking it around, making the glove dance, which entertained the the child-like Pokemon.

"Are you going to tell me how you got your injuries?" I head Samuel asked. I turned my attention from Riolu to Samuel.

"Can I not and say I did?" I asked. Samuel shook his head. I sighed and thought for a moment. "Where do you want me to start?" Samuel shifted his stance from standing straight to leaning against the wall.

"How about why you were out in the middle of Route 1 without a trainer escorting you?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "The last thing I remember is waking up a good half mile away from where you found me. When I woke up, I found my back pack sitting under a tree with a change of clothes and my laptop, my now broken cellphone and wallet in my pocket. At the moment my brain was being logical and said not to panic and to find civilization.

After walking towards Viridian City for a good hour, This little squirt," I gestured to Riolu, who was now trying to grab the glove, "ran out of the tree line. Not three minutes after, this ass hat walked out of the same tree line spouting off about how he had been tracking Riolu for the past three days. He saw me near it and told me to back off. I looked down at the Pokemon and saw him shaking his head in fear. I told him what I interpreted from Riolu's reaction and I saw how some trainers can be so uncaring. Hell, I bet his Mankey was probably defiant before he broke it."

"Was this trainer that bad?" Samuel asked. I nodded.

"He wasn't any Vic the Butcher," I said. "But the words, 'I don't care what it wants, only what I want' isn't going to make him any friends if his care towards Pokemon is anything to compare is human social skills against." Samuel nodded

"You said something about a Mankey?" he asked. I smirked.

"What ever damage on my ribs is courtesy of the trainer," I started. "But my broken arm is all on his Mankey. The ass had the thing karate chop me until it got a cheap shot at my jaw." Samuel stared at me with his eyes like saucers.

"You mean to tell me that the trainer who wanted that Riolu," He started while pointing at Riolu. "had a Pokemon assault you?" I nodded. "By Arceus, you know that thing could have killed you?"

"Just goes to show you what he was willing to do," I said. "I'm gonna guess that not all trainers act like this." Samuel shook his head.

"No boy, they don't," He said. "he must have been from one of the outer regions. Any trainers who get their license for the main six regions are also put through a psychological screening before their application is sent through." I nodded at his explanation.

There was a thick silence as we waited yet again for my scans to come back. Finally, after an hour of waiting, Dr. Foley came in with a folder and a clipboard. He pulled the X-Ray scans out of the folder and clipped them on the display screen.

"Young man, it seems you have a knack for medicine." Foley said as he turned to face me. "There's bruising on three of your left-side ribs, and two of the ribs on you right side are cracked. Nothing a few weeks of rest can't fix. Your arm, on the other hand is my main concern." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"To put it bluntly, it's broken." Foley said. "But the way it was set suggests that it was assault."

"Good show, Holmes," I said with a British accent. "You've solved the case." I was amused with myself, but my little escapade earned me a swat upside the head by Samuel. "But, yes I was assaulted." Foley nodded.

"Did you happen to get the name of your assailant?" Foley asked. I shook my head.

"I was kinda busy getting wailed on by his Mankey." I said. Foley nodded again.

"Well, there's a hairline fracture on you right ulna and radius." Foley continued. "You'll need a to have it in a cast for at least eight weeks. You think you can deal with that?" I nodded. "Okay then. Let's get you set up."

After discussing my injuries, Dr. Foley got me set up with a cast on my arm and a mild painkiller for my ribs. When we were leaving, Foley said that "The first visit is free, but you wanna get some insurance for next time." I chuckled, thinking that there wasn't going to be a next time. But with my luck, who knows. Samuel, Riolu and I were on Route 1 southbound when a news cast popped up on the radio.

"In other news, Interpol has announced that Team Rocket has been disbanded.

According to Interpol agent Pilot, they received an anonymous tip that the notorious gang's leader was hiding away in the casino in Celadon City. When the city SWAT team descended on the scene, they found a hidden staircase, leading to a facility under the local gaming center. As SWAT canvassed the area, they found several Rocket Grunts knocked out and two executives barely alive.

When the team found an office, they found former Viridian City gym leader, Anton Giovanni tied to an office chair in the same state as the executives found, but slightly less. On the desk in front of him was evidence that linked him to the crimes that had been committed by Team Rocket, including the siege of Silph Co. 10 years ago. A trial has been set for two months from now, though law enforcement is predicting multiple life sentences."

"Well, I guess that nightmare's over," Samuel said. I looked at him with a questioning eye.

"Problem?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. His lack of response was starting to make me uneasy. "What?"

"You've never heard of Team Rocket before?" He asked. "Where have you been living, under a rock?"

"No, I just don't watch the news," I said. "So, bad news?" Samuel nodded.

"Team Rocket has been a parasite in the Kanto an Johto Regions for about twenty years now." Samuel said. "Regional Police has been trying to track them down for the past ten years, only calling Interpol three years ago."

"Wait a minute," I said. "If Team Rocket has been rooted itself into both the Kanto and Johto Regions, then shouldn't have been an Interpol case from the start?" Samuel nodded. "Then what the hell took so long?"

"Who knows." Samuel said. "Some say that the regions refused to call upon Interpol over a matter of pride." I shook my head.

"To hell with pride!" I exclaimed. "If you're not willing to ask for help in a situation like that," I couldn't finish my sentence without blasting the regions. "Forget it. Let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about?" Samuel asked.

"How about information for obtaining a trainer's license." I said. He stopped the jeep.

"So you're going to take the Riolu in?" He asked. I looked down at the Riolu and then answered the question Samuel asked.

"I don't like the idea of him out there alone and ending up running into that trainer again." I explained. "That and he's become attached to me." I said the last part while looking down at Riolu with a smile.

"I don't know what it is," Samuel started, as he continue driving, "But I've got a good feeling about you." I looked at him with a bit of a smile. I took one last glance at him before I started mentally slapping myself for not recognizing him.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint, Professor." I said. I was about to say something else, but he brought his hand up to stop me.

"Please just call me my by my name." he said. "Whenever people see me, most just see me as the great 'Professor Oak,' but it's been a very long time since anyone's seen me as just Samuel." I smirked.

"That's what happens when people hold you up on a pedestal." I said. "But if you look beyond the labels, you can see the real person buried within. I bet at the end of the day, you kick back with an old friend and crack open a couple of beers." He nodded at my explanation.

After that, I took a nap for the duration of the trip. After about thirty minutes in, Riolu woke me up.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked in a groggy state. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a sight to behold. Samuel had stopped at the top of a hill and in front of me was a view that put even the greatest oil paintings to shame. It was the view of quaint little town, only twenty or more houses. To the east was a plateau where cattle Pokemon were grazing without a care in the world. To the south was a coast, most likely where the citizens get their import goods. And to the west was a large building that looked like it was a ranch.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Samuel asked. I just nodded, still in awe of it all.

"I wish I had my camera." I said. "Maybe even my Dad's." after a few minutes, the jeep started its descent of the hill and towards the town line. Just before we crossed the line, I saw a sign that made me smile. 'Pallet Town, where every trainer gets their start,' I thought.

* * *

**A/N: So here's my chapter. if you like the story, Favorite it, Follow it or both. if you got something to say, leave it in a review, or PM me if you don't want your comment public. **

**Now, for my news. It's come to my attention that I can't focus on this story and give it the attention it needs. Right now, my focus is on Unfinished and for now it will stay that way until I run out of ideas for it, or until DK's story begins to unfold on it's own. So, as of this update, Carry On will be on indefinite hiatus. I apologized to my readers in advance for halting the story. I hope you'll understand my reasons and will try to get back to it when I can.**

**Until next Round... Whenever that is,**

**Phant0m**


	4. Authors Note

Okay, this is gonna be hard for me to say, but it's gotta be said. I apologize for not updating in a while, but I can explain.

The summer semester started a few weeks ago, so I've been studying a little more.

I got a job recently, so that has hindered updates quite a bit.

Does this mean I'm stopping production on 'Unfinished' and 'Carry On'? The answer is no. In fact, I plan on making them longer (more book like chapter [15-20 page minimum per chapter]). That means more detail in the previous chapters as well as more insight on the characters themselves. Now, I'm not going to do what a lot of writers do: delete the story and then re-post it. I'm grateful for all the readers who have taken an interest in my stories. What will happen is I will replace the current chapters with the new chapters and eventually, this authors note with an actual chapter. Until then, I ask that you patiently wait (if anyone is still waiting) for the next chapters.

Until next round,

Phant0m


End file.
